Kenya
Kenya the Groudon was one of aoooo's most vital Pokemon in the randomized version of Twitch Plays Pokemon Heartgold, or Generation 4.5. In the original version of HeartGold, Kenya is a Spearow given to the player by Webster, set to deliver mail. However, because of the randomizer, a Groudon was received from the NPC instead. Kenya was accidentally released at 6d 17h 53m, which set back the team quite a bit. History 'In Gen 4.5' After depositing their Skitty in the PC, the Hivemind went to obtain a Spearow given to the player by an NPC. The stream headed north of Goldenrod City, preparing to discover what the Pokémon had randomized into. To the chat's disbelief, Spearow had been a Groudon; one that carried the ability Water Absorb and four other powerful moves. In result of Skitty being deposited, the Mob no longer had a Pokémon with the HM Cut. With a bit of struggle, Fissure was eventually replaced with Cut on Kenya. Later on, Surf was taught as well. At 3d 16h 53m Kenya was deposited into the Daycare. After many rescue attempts, the Chat finally agreed to rescue Kenya after beating Team Rocket. This "Treaty of Cianwood" was fulfilled at 5d 20h 21m. Kenya was accidentally released at 6d 17h 53m. 'In Gen 5.5' During the post-game of BlazeBlack 2, the Hivemind caught a Groudon with a Master Ball. In tribute to the fallen legendary, many in the community began to refer to this new Groudon as Kenya, stating that the team member had "returned to the stream". It is unknown at this time whether this will have any effects on the lore surrounding Kenya. In Gen 6 Between the 4th and 5th gyms, it was discovered that some very emotional music could be played in a particular house. The names of all the Pokemon released up to that point were all cried by somebody at some point, but Kenya's was the most prevalent for some reason. During the post-game of Pokemon X, Li'l D was trading and he was given a Groudon at some point. For the few minutes that d still had it before it was traded away to somebody else, many people cried out in the chat that Kenya had returned. In OmegaRuby Groudon is part of the driving plot of OmegaRuby, and inevitably when it appeared, the chat began screaming Kenya's name. During the cutscene where Groudon awakens, a donation message from "Kenya" appeared in perfect sync to the legendary pokemon breaking out of the cavern, reading "I will not allow this delivery to be delayed!". Other donation messages from Kenya appeared later on, and after Arty captured Groudon, in a similar vein. Name Although Groudon was named Kenya by its previous trainer, the Mob has made up a variety of pet names for Kenya. One of these names was the obligatory Groudonger — made as a reference to the dongers that commonly appear in chat. Personality (Lore) Since Kenya was given to Aoooo for the purpose of delivering a letter to a friend, one common theory is that Kenya is in fact a trained mail delivery Pokémon. Leading to everything from art of Kenya eating the mail, to Kenya doing the Mail Dance. Trivia *Kenya is the third Legendary owned by Twitch Plays Pokémon after AA-j, a Zapdos, and Karl Marcs the Mew. **Kenya is the first Legendary Pokemon to have been released by the Hivemind and not enter the Hall of Fame. Both AA-j and Karl Marcs were in the Hall of Fame. *With Water Absorb as an ability, Groudon was only weak to grass and ice attacks. *The TPP subreddit overhauled its subreddit theme late in Season 2. This new theme had an unread message banner in the bottom corner, sporting Kenya's sprite (as made by Carlotta4th) and the message "Kenya delivered your Mail!". Hovering over the banner changed the message to a scrolling rendition of the "mail dance" as seen portrayed in a popular animation. *It was believed that he was just helping to stop Team Rocket and now he's off to deliver mail to the guard. Category:Gen 4.5 Characters Category:Legendary Pokemon Category:Released Category:Generation 4.5 Category:Pokemon Category:Pokemon caught with the Masterball Category:Generation 5.5 Category:Genderless Characters Category:Randomized HeartGold Category:Ground-Type Pokemon